erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Daimen Lyon
A high ranking Elinstad guard responsible for the conflict that broke out following the announcement of Haven Cross's independence. Personality Daimen is a ruthless individual who's beliefs line up heavily with those of the forces controlling Elin. He is dedicated to ensuring that nothing upsets the web of lies that his superiors have placed over Elin, being perfectly willing to kill civilians if he has to. He does not seem to care much for his subordinates, as he showed little empathy towards them while commanding them. Daimen is very overconfident, with him being shown taunting The Party repeatedly during their interactions, as well as appearing cocky even in apparent defeat. His taunts have been shown to be effective at provoking The Party, among others. Biography Sometime prior to the town declaring independence, Daimen was stationed in Haven Cross under the guise of "maintaining peace." Having a troop of guards and a shield guardian (a seven and a half foot tall armored construct) at his disposal, Daimen was quick to prepare for potential conflict after learning of a town meeting being called to order by Lord Haven. Watching the event from the middle of the crowd, Daimen was quick to anger after hearing Lord Haven's revelations about the roles of Elinstad and Viren in orchestrating the Battle of Haven Cross (among other things). He was quick to activate the shield guardian, having it march out into the crowd, and attempted to rally his subordinates, who were confused and mostly reluctant to fight. Angry at their hesitation, he took the first attack by striking his spear into a nearby civilian, in turn causing The Party to respond. The battle eventually ended, leaving the shield guardian destroyed, several guards from both sides dead, and several civilians injured. Some of the Elinstad guards opted to surrender during the fight and were escorted away. Daimen attempted to flee, but was quickly stopped at knifepoint, leading to his surrender. He was brought under the hold of Samuel Wyrmshadow to be interrogated, but remained confident that he wouldn't be in custody for long. Before there was a chance to interrogate him, several members of The Raven's Order invaded Lord Haven's office offering an ultimatum: let Daimen be free and don't follow him or else Haven Cross citizens will start disappearing. As a result Daimen was let free, allowing him to head back to his allies and antagonize The Party on the way out. He is currently believed to have some role in the occupation of Viren. Affiliations * [[Haven Cross|'Haven Cross']]:' Daimen is against the whole of Haven Cross, including it's civilians and government. * [[The Party|'The Party]]:' Also a group of Daimen's foes. * [[The Raven's Order|'The Raven's Order]]:' Likely a member of the group or associated with them. * [[Elinstad|'Elinstad]]: He is a commanding officer of the city's guard. Notes & Trivia * His actions in Haven Cross indirectly helped support Lord Haven's accusations. Category:Males Category:Raven's Order Category:People Category:NPCs Category:WIP Category:Humans Category:Erilán Reawakened